Beware of Dog
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Cooper's story of how he became terribly afraid of dogs.


"Siddeley, I've told you countless times..!" I cried out, scrambling to my feet to get away from a very large furry animal.

"I'm sorry, sir, he's just so excited!" Sid apologized, grabbing onto the animal's collar and pulling it away.

Yes, I was extremely embarrassed in that moment, as I wanted to run far away from a dog. I've grown quite accustomed to it however, and it's how I've lived for nearly 30 years. I am afraid of dogs. Walking past them, when they look at me, or, try to lick me, I cannot do it. I have to get away. I suppose it's how one would feel when a spider gets too close, or a snake slithers by. But, those are common fears. This is something one would, most likely not be proud of. Me? I could care less. As long as dogs stay away from me, I'm completely fine. It was the fact that Holley was there, and she didn't know my story.

Siddeley on the other hand, was allowed to bring his dog, Kodiak, over to Finn's house. McMissile had invited us over for a Christmas party, and Sid begged to bring Kodiak. Finn agreed as long as he didn't cause trouble with me. The dog has too much energy.

"I'll keep him away and busy." Max, my adopted son, declared. "Don't worry, dad! C'mon, Kodiak!" He ran off and the dog followed him. I sighed. What would I do without him?

"Sir, I've always been curious. Why are you afraid of dogs? If you don't mind me asking." Holley spoke up. "I feel like I'm the only one here who doesn't know!"

"That's correct, I've only really told select people." I nodded. "It happened a very long time ago."

"2nd grade, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes." I sighed, remembering the event vividly. I didn't want to remember it, but it was kind of hard to forget about something that affects you every single day.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. I was walking home from school. Once I got home I was to work on my homework then play and relax, whatever a 7 year old would do in their free time. For me, it was watch James Bond _License to Kill. _It had come out last year and I was still hooked on it. Other kids would play outside, but me? Nope. I would watch that movie and older movies over and over. See, I was very much into the espionage and action scene, and I desperately wanted to be a spy when I grew up and work at our local agency. But, that's another story.

On my way home, I would pass by a large white fence a few blocks from my house. This fence looked to have been done recently and was brilliantly white, except for one sign that hung over it right in the middle. "Beware of Dog".

Now, I've never really seen a dog over there, so I never really paid much attention _to_ the dog. I've just always walked past the fence without a care in the world. I was too short to see over it anyhow. All I could do was look through the cracks, but all I ever saw was a doghouse that looked to be in the middle of being built. So I figured they hadn't even gotten a dog yet.

The next day, as I walked past after school, I heard a bark that startled me to the point of jumping. A large short haired dog was chained near the doghouse that had been finished, and it was looking at me as I passed. I looked back at the dog and quickly looked away. I didn't want it to get riled up so I tried to ignore it. Tomorrow I decided to walk on the other side of the street. I was going to obey their dog sign.

I was so involved with my routine after school walk, that I hadn't crossed the street before I got to the fence. It just hadn't crossed my mind. But I wished that I had when the barking started up again. I nervously looked through the cracks and the dog was jumping around, seemingly trying to break free of it's chain. It spooked me so I quickly changed my path and looked both ways before crossing the street. As long as I was far away from the dog, he shouldn't have a problem with me. But I was wrong. The dog continued to bark, and his chain continued to rattle. Until I didn't hear the rattle anymore. Only barking. Louder and louder. I looked back, and what a mistake that was. The big dog had leapt the fence and was sprinting my way. I let out a scream and abandoned my backpack on the sidewalk and began to run. I had never felt so afraid in my entire life. It was when I found out the dog could run faster than me was when I began to cry. It jumped onto my back and I fell forwards. My hands stopped my head from hitting the ground only so much. The first thing the dog did was bite into my shoulder near my neck and I let out a scream.

I tried so desperately to roll over and get the dog off, but it was much bigger than me, I had no chance. I felt blood trickle down my skin and I tried to reach back to grab at the dog but I couldn't manage to grab it without my hand getting nipped at. I managed to roll on my side but that was a huge mistake. The dog took advantage and sunk it's teeth into my left arm. I let out another scream, and I was crying out desperately for someone to help. It had only been a short while before a neighbor heard my cries and came running. An ambulance was called and the dog was taken care of, but I was too shaken to explain to anyone what had happened. I'm lucky I have no scars, but the feeling of blood running down my shoulder freaked me out so much so, when a dog managed to ever lick me, I thought it was blood and jumped back and away. Any other animal I was fine. It was only dogs.

Ever since then I would not go near a single dog, no matter how nice people have said it was. My only hideaway was my future dreams of being a spy and my James Bond movies. I couldn't even tell my friends what had happened, but I did tell my parents. They were worried about me and promised they would never own a dog for my sake. I was so glad to hear that.

* * *

"Oh, that's horrible to hear what you went through!" Holley frowned.

"Almost 30 years I've been dealing with this. I don't care how much Siddeley tells me Kodiak is harmless. He's as huge as the dog who bit me and the fur doesn't help." I said.

"Man, I understand. Not the, fear part but the fact that he's huge. Kodiak is one big husk of a boy." Siddeley said with a grin.

"As long as he stays away from me or, tied up, I won't have a problem." I smiled a little. "Give me some ease here."

"Don't worry, Cooper. I'll do my best to keep him out of your way. You know I do my best. He just loves you too much!"

Holley giggled. "Of course he does. He wonders why we all pet him but one person. He wants everyone to pet him!"

"He will never get any pets from me, I'm certain on that." I said.

"I suppose we had better check on the food to see how far it is cooking." Finn said and stood up.

"I'll help." I offered and followed him into the kitchen.

Getting the story off my chest helped a little in my uneasiness I had before, but it obviously didn't help my situation. Now only one more person knows about it, Holley. I don;t know if I'll ever get the courage to change, but it will be a long time before anyone tries to get me to simply touch a dog.


End file.
